Hell Hath No Fury
by Darius Darkmon
Summary: Instead of returning the Scroll of Seals after saving Iruka Naruto fled the Leaf to learn the Kages secrets for himself. All the while his village is embroiled in a desperate fight with Suna and Oto. Hell hath no fury like a Jinchuuriki scorned.
1. Forbidden Seduction

**AN: This was originally 3 chapters so anyone that's already read it might want to look over it again. I decided that I wanted 5000 word chapter not the drabbles I called chapters before.**

* * *

"Touch Iruka-sensei again, and I'll kill you" Naruto said, his voice seeping deadly intentions, the Forbidden Scroll still strapped to his back.

"Do you know the power that the scroll on your back holds? It contains the secrets of the Kages of the greatest Shinobi nation ever." Mizuki said, "In fact it's rumoured that even the Yondaime's legendary _Flying Thunder God technique_ is contained in that scroll.

Naruto trembled at the power the scroll on his back could give anyone with the ability to learn it's secrets. Could he? Could Mizuki? Dispelling the thought from his mind he crossed his fingers and said in a low voice _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_.

Hundreds of distinctive pops were heard throughout the forest as a seemingly endless army of clones appeared in the forest.

Without so much as a word spoken the clones descended upon Mizuki and attacked with a sloppy form of academy taijutsu. Numbers prevailed as Mizuki was quickly overwhelmed and beaten to unconsciousness by the time the Hokage and a legion of ANBU arrived.

In the chaos Naruto's clones provided, no one noticed one of the' clones' slipping off out of the forest and towards the border between Fire and Wave country.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Naruto felt the clone dissipate and a rush of information that accompanied it made him lose his balance for a moment. Before slipping off he had poured most of the rest of his impressive chakra reserves into one more highly condensed clone. That should buy him enough time to give himself and the Forbidden Scroll a reasonable head start and a chance to find a place to hide and begin studying the powerful techniques.

Little did Naruto know that lady luck was apparently smiling on him as the disappearance of the most powerful scroll in Fire Country and perhaps the world was pushed to the side from the information Ibiki coerced out of the former Konoha ninja, Mizuki. War was on the minds of the council, and even the peace loving Sandaime Hokage could not deny that the newly formed Oto village had stepped over the line in their quest for power. For such a young nation to take such a risk against them was disconcerting to say the least. Sarutobi was just happy they could crush this potential threat before it became a formidable enemy. Assuming it already wasn't.

Konoha was calling for blood. And the Village Hidden in the Leaves did not become the most powerful of all five of the great Shinobi nations by allowing others to try and steal their secrets without coming down like the fist of an angry god on the miscreants that had the gall to challenge them.

War was on the horizon, and the venerable Hokage doubted anything could stop it from coming short of another Bijuu attack.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

When one can learn a B-ranked Kinjutsu in less than an hour they are considered a shinobi genius. When one can learn 3 of the 14 Kinjutsu contained within the Forbidden Scroll of Seals they are considered a progidy.

Naruto wouldn't go as far to call himself either, but he couldn't help but be happy with his progress, he found he had a much easier time learning jutsu that required no control, just massive amounts of chakra. Unfortunately for him, that consisted of only 3 of the 14 Kinjutsu on the scroll. One of them being a modification on the _Kage Bunshin_ which caused the clones to violently explode. The implications of performing that technique with 500 clones excited Naruto greatly.

The other jutsu was the _Chakra Kanazuchi_(Chakra Hammer) which allowed Naruto sling chakra around like a corporal hammer, causing huge amounts of damage to the surrounding area, but also placed a large strain on Naruto's body. It was a double edged blade, but the Blonde shinobi felt that it was considerably sharper on one side.

The young demon container had no such luck with any of the other techniques listed in the scroll, and didn't even bother looking at the section that contained the forbidden seals, not knowing the tiniest bit about sealing.

Sighing as he looked out of the cave that he had been inhabiting for the last two weeks he wondered what he should do now. He knew he needed help if he wanted to learn anything else but had no where to go. He had no desire to return to the Village that the demon inside of him had done his best to destroy. A village where he was even unhappier than he was living in a cave. Not to mention he doubted he would be welcomed back with open arms, he was rather surprised he hadn't been apprehended by Hunter-nin yet.

* * *

**Back In Konoha**

Hokage-Sama we still have had no success in locating Uzumaki-san. The aging Hokage closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. How had the Academy student avoided detection for so long? It didn't make any sense.

"Where have you been searching?" He asked

"The area within 50 miles of Konoha. He wasn't even a Genin so I don't believe he could have gone farther then that.

"That would explain it then, the boy has unnatural stamina and could be a country away by now. I want you to expand your search all over Fire Country, leave no rock unturned. I want him back alive and unharmed. If he comes back dead I will hand out punishment personally." The Hokage leaked killing intent into his words. Letting the ANBU captain know that he was very serious in his orders.

"Hai Hokage-sama" The Anbu said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

'What have you done, Naruto-kun' the third Hokage thought.

* * *

"You all fail!" Kakashi said. "You have no hope of becoming ninja, quit now and save Konoha and yourselves the trouble"

"WHAT" Sakura screamed. No way, Sasuke-kun would never forgive her.

"I'll give you one more chance to get the bells from me," passing the two bento boxes to Sai and Sasuke he finished "Don't give any to Sakura or you'll automatically fail.

With that the Copy Ninja disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Genin hopefuls to eat by themselves.

Pushing the lunch box to Sakura, Sasuke said "Here, eat, we'll all need our strength if we want any chance to get those bells"

Sakura was shocked "What, you heard Kakashi-sensei, he said" She never got to finish as Sai interrupted, "He's long gone, Sasuke is right"

Hesitantly Sakura started eating. In a swirl of leaves an enraged Kakashi appeared and screamed "You all!" before pausing and finishing in a much quieter, sweeter voice "pass".

All three Genin were dumbfounded, what, but he had said. Their thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi starting to speak.

"Those that abandon their mission are trash, those that abandon their comrades are worse then trash." Gesturing towards the Memorial Stone he continued "That's the memorial for Konoha's greatest hero's. The brave ninja who died in the line of duty. All of my best friends names' are on that stone" He finished quietly.

"Meet here at 8 tomorrow for out first mission" And with that he was gone in a swirl of leaves. Leaving the Genin to their own devices.

"So...Sasuke-kun would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked the aloof Uchiha.

"No," He replied before turning and walking away.

"Why would he go out with you when that Yamanaka girl is so much better looking?" Sai asked the pink haired Kunoichi.

Screaming she launched herself at the ink user leaving Sasuke to look on from a distance thinking 'Oh well, it could be worse, I could have the dobe on my team'.

Little did he know that the 'dobe' in question was currently engaged in a fight for his life a country away. Or what he thought was a fight for his life.

* * *

"_Chakra Kanazuchi" (Chakra Hammer) _Naruto called out, swinging his arms like a hammer, bringing the massive chakra hammer crashing down into the ground. The two Hunter-nin just barely jumping to the side as the ground they previously stood on cracked from the massive blow.

Being caught in the narrow cave with the destructive blonde was not a place any body wished to be in. Especially when they were unable to fight back. "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage has ordered us to bring you back to Konoha. Please don't make this difficult," One of the masked Shinobi said.

Naruto let out a growl that shouldn't have been able to come out of his human voice box. "Then why" He asked, his voice growing in volume "Did he send Hunter-nin!" He yelled, the whisker marks on his cheeks growing more pronounced as he swung his hands like a baseball bat slinging the destructive chakra into the two Konoha ninja with much more force then before.

Watching with no small amount of satisfaction as the two would be escorts were slammed into the wall of the cave with back-breaking force Naruto prepared to follow up his attack before he noticed that neither of the Ninja so much as stirred.

Shrugging he stepped over to the fallen ninja and stripped them of everything he deemed useful.

Looks like it was time to leave Fire Country.

* * *

Sarutobi let out a small sigh. It was rather hard to wage war on a village that you didn't know the location of. And he wouldn't know for at least another week when the ANBU squad assigned to scout it out came back. Assuming they found anything to scout out at all.

Letting his thoughts wander to the blonde demon container he couldn't help but bristle with fear at how much danger he put himself in by carrying and learning the techniques of the scroll. If he let that scroll fall into any hands but his own he would have to kill him himself. And the old Hokage didn't know if he could bring himself to do it.

The blonde had shown that he could take care of himself if the broken Hunter-nin that stumbled back into Konoha after encountering him were anything to go by. The fact that he had learned another jutsu from the scroll so easily startled the 'Professor' but he didn't think that his wayward charge would have such an easy time with the other jutsu on the scroll.

Despite his doubts he had learned not to under-estimate the young, soon to be missing-nin of Konoha. After seeing what two months had done for the ninja of Konoha who were preparing for war he could only wonder what it could for a ninja with a demon in his navel and everything to lose.

* * *

Usually people start with tree walking before moving on to the much harder water walking when working on chakra control.

Unfortunately for Uzumaki Naruto, he did not know this. So when he saw a ninja walking on water two weeks ago he had thrown himself into learning how to do it. Even going so far as to removing his beloved Hitai-ate and playing the amazed academy student to ask said ninja how he did it.

Suffice to say the brief explanation did very little for him but he felt he was starting to get it. Couple his slowly growing chakra control with his new Kinjutsu Naruto was feeling slightly more confident in his abilities then before.

Though only slightly. He needed a sensei and he knew it.

That wasn't happening and he knew it.

Naruto looked out over the vast lake he was currently halfway submerged and slowly sinking into and decided as soon as he mastered this technique he was moving on. Water did not suit him and Wave country seemed be in even worse shape than himself.

Channeling Chakra into every pore of his body, ignoring the biting pain he released a torrent of wind imbued chakra and spun on the spot creating a rather large water tornado that took off across the top of the lake Naruto couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. Despite feeling like he had stabbed a thousand needles into his body every time he used that jutsu he couldn't help but appreciate the destruction it could cause.

Slowly drawing himself out of the water with his hands softly glowing blue and pushing against the surface Naruto headed towards shore to dry off before heading back to his hotel.

Being a ninja had it's perks. Being able to beat people up and take their money being one of them. At first the young blonde refused to do it, resigning himself to sleeping in the forest or in caves. Slowly but surely the need for food and a roof over his head conquered his morals. But he still only mugged people that he believed had money to spare.

The fact that they carried more money might have had something to do with this as well.

More money in Wave country being about as much as a beggar in Fire Country. But the money went farther here as well. Thankfully there was a rather noticeable lack of law enforcement here. Having those around could really cut the time he spent in the almost Anarchistic country down.

* * *

Kakashi stared down at the newest entry in Konoha's Bingo Book in disbelief.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**A-Ranked Missing Nin**

**History**

_**Unkown – Never Graduated Konoha Ninja Academy**_

**Abilities**

_**Can use the Chakra Kanazuchi and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

**Reward**

**50 000 Ryo**

**Is only to be pursued by Konoha – Pursuit by non-Konoha ninja is to be considered an act of war on the village.**

Kakashi wasn't surprised by the lack of information, one did not go putting S class secrets in the Bingo Book and didn't advertise that the Forbidden Scroll was in the hands of an academy student.

He just hoped his Sensei's legacy would be alright.

He just hoped Iruka found him first.

"Hokage-sama, we couldn't locate the village of Oto" The Cat Masked ANBU knew this information was not what the Hokage wanted to hear. But it was the truth, they could not find so much as a hint as to the location of the Village Hidden in Sound.

"That is troubling...You and your squad have 3 days off before I want you to go back and continue searching."

Steeling his gaze on the ANBU he finished "I need not remind you how serious this mission is"

Paling dramatically the ANBU member was glad to have his features hidden behind a mask. "Hai, Hokage-sama"

* * *

"So this is Lightning Country, huh? I expected more...lightning" Naruto said to no one but himself.

"I wonder how far away a town is" Naruto asked the air, not expecting an answer.

"About 4 hours north"

Naruto spun around upon hearing the voice, his hands already flashing through the hand seals for _Chakra Kanazuchi_Which had quickly become his favourite jutsu.

"I'm not a threat" The man said, slowly backing up.

Taking in the rather unassuming man's features Naruto answered quickly "Then how the fuck did you sneak up on me"

"I didn't sneak..I walked up to you and you didn't notice" The man said.

"Ahh...well that's rather embarrassing" Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a shinobi, I take it?"

"Uh, sort of..."

Without another word the man gestured for Naruto to follow him and walked off at a fairly brisk pace.

After a moment Naruto followed him, catching up quickly.

The rest of the trip passed in relative silence until Naruto saw the village ahead.

"There it is!" He yelled, jumping up and pointing to it.

The man looked slightly put off by his rather excited display and merely grunted.

"I'm leaving now, I have things to do and I'm sure you do too"

"I do, thanks for the guide," Naruto said, genuine appreciation in his voice "I never did get your name?"

"Ishiko Narti" He replied, not asking Naruto's name in return.

Shrugging it off, Naruto molded chakra to his feet and took off at an impressive pace towards the rather large village. His life as a wanderer just beginning.

Naruto had spent the last two months in this village and had grown quite fond of it. The people were friendly, the shop keepers sold him ninjutsu scrolls if he slipped them a little extra ryo under the table.

That might have had more to do with his infatuation with the place then people. Just a little though.

Despite his best efforts the Nuke-nin couldn't get anyone to sell him scrolls containing actual jutsu, it was quite obvious that he wasn't a native shinobi. But he did manage to get his hands on a few useful things. Mainly the three scrolls he had laid out on the forest floor in front of him labelled **Chakra Molding for Beginners, Chakra Control for Intermediates and Advanced Chakra Manipulation.**

Not the be all end all texts on chakra control by any means, but they gave detailed instructions on how to mold chakra to different parts of your body as well as exercises to increase control.

The last and by far the most interesting scroll detailed how to manipulate chakra so it can be used in jutsu. It also mentioned something called _Element Manipulation_ but didn't go any farther into the subject.

While his loyal Kage Bunshin read the scrolls Naruto and 25 other clones were walking up and down trees on their hands. While he could create over 800 clones he couldn't create over 25 that could mold chakra well enough to be of use.

Still, getting 25 times the work done had done wonders for his control.

"I'm not getting anywhere on the katon jutsu so I think I'm going to skip over elemental jutsu for now seeing as how I learned the only wind one on the scroll"

The original Naruto hopped off the tree, gesturing for his clones to continue while he pulled the scroll of his back and unfurled it across the ground.

_Katon: Fenikkusu Shinkou (Phoenix Rising)_ looked interesting but pushing superheated air through his lungs just didn't sound appealing no matter how much chakra he reinforced them with.

_Rasengen_

_One of the Yondaimes personal techniques is a devastating close combat jutsu that can be used to drive straight through opponents._

_A swirling orb of raging chakra contained only with precision chakra control it is said to be one of the hardest techniques to learn taking the Legendary SanninJiraiya an entire year._

_Step 1:_

_Fill water balloons and place one on the palm of your hand. Swirl chakra in two directions until there is enough movement to burst the balloon._

"Doesn't sound to hard"

With that Naruto rolled the scroll back up and headed into town, leaving his clones to continue working in his absence.

After getting the balloons and paying the shopkeeper Naruto headed back out to the forest to continue his training.

* * *

Two months and still no sign of the ever elusive Oto village or the never elusive Naruto. The Sandaime doubted he would be found until he wanted to be now, they couldn't afford to put him in the international bingo book and he didn't have the man power necessary to launch a full scale search over the elemental nations.

At least that's what he told himself, if it were anyone else making the decision the man power might suddenly be available. Then again if it were someone else they might not be telling the council they had five pairs of Hunter-nins constantly searching for him while in reality there was only one. One Hunter-nin by the name of Umino Iruka.

He would damn himself to the depths of hell before he allowed a council of bitter fools make him break his promise to the fourth. He couldn't blame Naruto for his decision and was just glad that he had the scroll. The world was a hard place for an academy student and this way he could learn his fathers techniques.

He would damn himself to the depths of hell before he allowed the Village hero's only son be killed because a council of bitter fools couldn't see past the demon fox. It broke his heart to do anything but what's best for his village, but after hearing about Naruto's feral features from the only Hunter-nin to have seen the blonde he feared the seal may be slipping.

He didn't want an angry Jinchuuriki ripping his valuable assassin squads apart. No, he'd much rather have an angry Jinchuuriki as far away as possible. Even if it was Naruto.

The Yondaime's legacy could wait, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as the Chunnin exams that were to be held in Konoha in two weeks time.

* * *

"I'm sponsoring the three of you for the Chunnin Exams"

Staring at Kakashi in disbelief Sakura managed to stutter out "But, do you think we're ready. I mean it's only been 4 months and"

"Of course we're ready, Sasuke and I can more then make up for our pink haired handi-cap"

Snorting, Kakashi nodded and said "Be there at 9AM tomorrow"

"WHAT" Sakura exploded "He only gave us a days notice!"

"Quiet down Pinky, we'll be fine" Said before jumping into a tree and taking off.

Sasuke only nodded and walked away, his mind going a mile a minute.

'Finally I can test myself against other strong shinobi. Speaking of other shinobi, I wonder how the dobe is doing'

Sasuke couldn't blame him for leaving the village, he had considered it himself many times. Only the chance to learn more about his Sharangin from Kakashi kept him behind the walls of Konoha.

These thoughts were not shared by the rest of the proclaimed 'Rookie Nine', who's reaction upon hearing of his 'betrayal' ranged from anger, on Kiba's part. To stuttering on Hinata's. Come to think of it, they didn't really react differently to that then they did anything else, Shikamaru deemed it to troublesome to worry about.

Still, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how strong he had gotten without the village to hold him down. 'What am I thinking, that dobe couldn't get stronger. Probably dead already'

* * *

Letting out an a pained sigh Naruto looked down at his scorched hand. One thing the famed Forbidden Scroll of Seals didn't mention when it explained the first step in the Rasengen was how much it hurt to channel that much chakra through the tenketsu in your hand. Naruto had half a mind to add it.

Everytime he tried for the past two weeks, the balloon exploded alright, but somehow he didn't think it was because of his prowess with the technique.

Not once had the balloon lasted long enough for him to begin swirling chakra in one direction, much less two. Apparently all his work on chakra control hadn't paid off.

Back to the drawing board. Climbing trees, walking on water, walking of kunai knives he could do. His control was good, so Naruto had no idea why he couldn't do this technique.

Putting the bare minimum amount of chakra into the balloon and swirling it in one direction Naruto gave a satisfied grin as 10 other copies of himself did the same thing. Baby steps, he would have this done by the end of the month.

He promised himself he would and he never went back on his word.

That's his nindo.

* * *

There are those who thrive on violence, live to fight. Then there are those who wish only for peace. Uchiha Sasuke was of the former. This year's Chunnin Exam was proving to be one of the most successful for Konoha in the history of the exam. Each shinobi participating was in the accelerated war time training program, preparing for the inevitable assault on Oto.

So when the single team for Oto attacked Team 7, Sakura and Sai weren't unduly worried about fighting two on three.

"Give us the Uchiha and we'll let you live" A heavy wrapped, stocky Sound ninja said. His voice leaving nothing about his intentions to the imagination.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Under any other circumstances I'd be glad to give you the faggot just so I don't have to deal with his brooding but you've really caught me at a bad time" Pulling the large scroll from his back as he said this Sai snapped it open in front of him.

Sakura dropped into a low ready position, kunai in hand, a steely determination flashing in her eyes.

She had grown up a lot in the troubled times Konoha was facing, taking her training more seriously then her crush. She hadn't completely divested herself of her old peppy personality but she was no longer the useless walking textbook she once was.

Without a word the bandaged ninja sprung forward, swinging his arm in front of him. Sakura felt a heavy impact on her chest and slid back a few feet.

Noticing the metal attachment on his arm she spoke up "Sai, he channels his attacks through the metal grate. Even a miss is a hit"

His normal sarcastic personality gone, Sai flipped a brush out of his pouch and dashed twelve lines across his scroll.

Channelling chakra through the paper 12 inky black bars shot out from the paper

_"__Zankuuha__" (Air Slicing Blast) _

A large gust of wind shot out from the taller Sound nins hands, blowing the rods off course.

"Going to beat me up with your paintings, Ha!"

_"__Zankuuha__" _ He called out once more, swinging his arms out to his sides.

Sai jumped back and dropped to the ground, letting the deadly blast of air fly over him before adding the finishing touches to his painting and channelling chakra through them once more.

6 Giant inky black wolves jumped from his paper and lunger towards the sound nin. Two of them latched on to the Sound Kunoichi and the other four were circling the other two assailants.

_Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Spinning Wind)_A blur of green smashed into the bandaged Sound shinobi and lifted him off his feet.

"Lee?" Sakura asked, visibly shocked.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, I told you I would protect you with my life," Lee winked at her and blurred towards the heavily covered boy once more. _Konoha Gouriki Senpuu (Leaf Herculean Whirlwind)_

The Sound ninja was picked up off his feet again and flew hard into a tree. Lee was about to move forward and finish the fight when everyone in clearing froze.

A violent, disgusting chakra was felt behind them and they all looked back to Sasuke on his feet, angry markings covering his entire body.

He slowly stalked towards the attacking Sound team "This was your last mistake"

"Looks like Orochimaru got to you before we did! Why would he do that?" The mummified ninja asked, in shock and fear.

"It doesn't matter why" Sasuke blurred forward and planted a kunai between the Zankuuha users shoulder blades. Not stopping he continued towards the boy who seemed to be the leader and slammed his foot hard into his sternum.

Getting the idea Sai ordered all six of his wolves to maul the Kunoichi.

Not giving the fallen boy time to get up Sasuke dashed forward, kunai in hand and lunged towards his target. Having no time to get up the boy threw his hands up in front of him throwing as much sound as he could towards Sasuke out of his arm grate.

Powering through the blow Sasuke slammed his foot into the fallen boys face, an audible crack was heard as his head smashed against the tree trunk.

Lashing out with his kunai it easily tore through the bandaging on the other nin and cut deep into his throat.

Sasuke looked over to Sai and saw that his wolves had easily taken care of the remain attacker he nodded at him and looked through their things for a scroll.

"Heaven" Sasuke said, "Do we still have our Earth scroll?"

Drawing the scroll out of her bag Sakura nodded, still in shock at what the two boys had done.

"You killed them all"

"We're shinobi, Sakura" was all the explanation she got from Sasuke, who's violent markings were starting to disappear.

"What is that on your skin, Sasuke" Sai asked him.

Giving him a pointed look Sasuke answered "Power"

* * *

"Rasengen" Naruto cried out, slamming the swirling orb of chakra into a tree.

It left a deep spiralling groove in the tree but Naruto was fairly sure that wasn't the desired affect.

One thing that left him puzzled about this jutsu was that the others he learned besides Kage Bunshin either hurt or put a large strain on his body.

This technique didn't really seem like a Kinjutsu, but he supposed the Yondaime could put whatever the hell he wanted on the scroll.

He had increased the amount of Kage Bunshin he could train with to 75 and had half working with him on the Rasengen and the other half working on Konoha Kurogane Ha (Iron Leaves)

That technique caused surrounding grass and leaves to become as hard as steel and as sharp as a katana but was labelled a Kinjutsu because they had to be drawn into the user and charged with chakra before they could be used as projectiles. The potential for eviscerating yourself was quite high but the potential for the jutsu was amazing.

It was invented by the first Hokage who combined it with his wood element techniques. Naruto couldn't use the wood element but that didn't make the jutsu any less useful.

It was quite difficult to use though, it required an amazing amount of manipulation on the area around you. Because it affected the surrounding area it required huge amounts of chakra to be spread across the ground or into the leaves before you could even begin to manipulate the chakra into turning the environment into a deadly weapon.

Despite the good progress he was making on both that jutsu and the Rasengen Naruto knew he needed to move on soon. He would move out at the end of the month, or when he mastered the Rasengen, which ever came first.

Not that there was any question as to what was going to come first.

He had all three steps down but couldn't keep it together long enough for it to be effective, he lost his concentration as soon as he went to strike with the jutsu.

Naruto knew he was missing something,it would have been nice if he could see the jutsu being performed.

If he could hold it together with both hands when attacking with it it would be much easier to perform but if he put his hand over top of it he have to go through his hand before it could go through his enemy.

It was all a matter of concentration. Naruto steeled himself and formed the Rasengen once again. His mind totally devoted to the task at hand. At that moment nothing else mattered but mastering this jutsu.

"_Rasengen"_ He called out, driving his hand through the tree halfway before he lost control of the swirling orb once more.

"That's way better!" He called out, celebrating his achievement. "Now I just have to keep it going until I can drill completely through"

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Life Is Sweet

**AN: No this isn't going to be a mindless Naruto hates Konoha and destroys it for treating him badly as a child fic. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

* * *

"Haha, thanks for the meal old man!" Naruto gave a mock salute to the man at the ramen bar and slung his heavy pack over his shoulders.

Making his way out of the gate Naruto turned and started walking east. It seemed as good a direction as any.

"Hehe, I wonder how much I kick everyone's butt back in Konoha with my new _jutsu's_"

Letting the image of him slamming a Rasengen in Sasuke's face linger on his mind longer then was probably healthy Naruto molded chakra into his feet and took off at a run.

There was only so much he could do while wandering between towns. Learning from his scroll was all well and good but nothing made up for combat experience. Not to mention that his _taijutsu_ was pitiful. To try and make up for this Naruto constantly worked at his speed hoping that if he was fast enough he could make room and destroy his opponents with his powerful jutsu.

The weights he had on would need to be upped in the near future, he didn't even feel them anymore. The blonde knew he was a lot stronger and faster than before but he had nothing to really apply it to. Sloppy Konoha Academy _taijutsu_ wasn't exactly awe inspiring no matter how physically strong he was.

His rudimentary academy technique didn't give much to help him create his own style, mainly because he had no idea what a good style consisted of.

Settling for his powerful _ninjutsu_ would have to do for now, but Naruto knew he needed to advance in all forms of combat if he ever wanted to become truly great.

Naruto continued at a fast pace eastwards for the next 5 days, stopping only to sleep and eat. The terrain was completely different then what it was just 3 days ago. So was the temperature. It wasn't unduly cold but it was enough to make Naruto wish he knew a _Katon_ jutsu.

Shivering slightly the A Class Missing-nin of Konoha spread his sleeping bag out underneath a particularly large tree and climbed in, pulling the bags sides in close for warmth. Confident that the rustic alarms he set up would alert him of anyone coming in the dark, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"There he is, it has to be him"

"What are the chances we'd find him while out on a mission"

"Imagine the reward"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the sound of voices, he quickly sprung up and tried to divest himself of the sleeping bag he was tightly wrapped up in.

The next thing he saw was a rapidly approaching sandal. With an awful lot of force behind it.

Feeling his feet leave the ground Naruto slipped out of the bag moments before he hit the ground in an akward roll.

"What the hell" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. 25 feet away there were four Konoha Ninja, all with weapons in hand and self satisfied smirks on their face.

"50 000 Ryo for an academy student, can't say I've ever felt luckier"

Naruto vaguely recognized the speaker as a jonin who came into Academy a few times. Dropping into a low crouch Naruto stared at the assembled ninja.

"Why are you attacking me!" Naruto shouted, feigning ignorance "50 000 Ryo what are you talking about!"

"Didn't you know? Uzumaki Naruto, A Class Nuke-nin" The same somewhat familiar jonin replied.

One of the others sneered and spoke up.

"You don't stand a chance boy, the three of us" He said gesturing at the two men to his right side "Are chunnin and my big friend here is a jonin"

"He is right Naruto-kun, please come back peacefully" The smallest chunnin said, in a low, pleasant voice.

Once he had thought about his predicament after he reached Lightning country Naruto had done some research into what happens to Missing-nin. A-Class were to be killed on sight. There should be no option of coming back peacefully.

Perhaps the Hokage had something to do with this.

There was also no option of fighting these men and winning, the only advantage he had over them was that he could run away longer then they could chase him.

"I can't do that," Naruto said, playing for time "My sensei will be back soon and I promised I'd wait for him"

The jonin snorted, "Yeah right, who'd teach a demon brat like you"

Naruto unleashed a violent amount of chakra outward buying him a few precious seconds to jump into the trees and get a head start on his would be assailants. He was just damn happy he didn't sleep with his weights on.

As soon as the Konoha shinobi regained their bearings they took to the trees, just barely catching sight of Naruto before he vanished from site.

"Moves fast for an Academy Student" The jonin said between jumps

He got no reply, his partners apparently to focussed on catching their meal ticket.

A huge explosion came from the forest floor and the Konoha ninja pulled up on the next branch. A giant two headed snake towered over the squad.

"Kukuku, it's ok Naruto-kun, I'll protect you!"

The pale man's tongue shot out of his mouth at breakneck speed, a blade gleaming on the end.

Naruto abruptly stopped upon hearing the explosion and looked back just in time to see one of his attackers get pierced through the chest with a sword.

Not that that was what caught his attention, the massive two headed snake with a man standing on each head was what dominated his thoughts.

Not daring to get any closer Naruto was content to watch from a distance, going so far as to back up a few trees, but not so far that he couldn't see what was going on.

As suddenly as it started, it was over. The man with the seemingly endless tongue and his accomplice jumped off the snake as it crashed forward, decimating the trees the Konoha-nin were standing on.

"Come Naruto-kun, we have much to discuss" The long haired man called out before jumping back into a tree, his white haired accomplice not far behind.

When the _jinchuuriki_ didn't move the snake user sighed "Kabuto-kun, go get him"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama"

Slowly approaching his target, Kabuto spoke "We aren't here to hurt you Naruto-kun. Please come speak with us"

Naruto, who still hadn't moved an inch contemplated his option, on one hand he had no idea who these men were nor how they knew him. On the other they had just saved him and took out a jonin and three chunnin with no apparent effort.

Naruto decided not to push his luck and cautiously approached his saviours. "How do you know me?"

"Orochimaru-sama will explain everything" The boy, apparently named Kabuto responded.

Naruto looked between the two, clearly asking for answers and was about to speak up again before he was silenced by a gesture from Kabuto.

Orochimaru merely pulled out a small book from his satchel and opened it to the last page.

**Uzumaki**** Naruto**

**A-Ranked Missing Nin**

**History**

_**Unkown**__** – Never Graduated Konoha Ninja Academy**_

**Abilities**

_**Can use the Chakra **__**Kanazuchi**__** and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

**Reward**

**50 000 Ryo**

**Is only to be pursued by Konoha – Pursuit by non-Konoha ninja is to be considered an act of war on the village.**

He had expected this, but that didn't make actually seeing it any easier.

"So that's why you saved me, you wanted the bounty for yourself"

"Not at all Naruto-kun" The snake like looking ninja gestured behind him, pointing towards the four Konoha shinobi, each one pinned to a tree with a small blade. Naruto had never even seen him move.

Naruto paled and instinctively took several steps backwards. "Why did you kill them!" He shouted.

"Please, Naruto-kun, there is no need for shouting" Orochimaru gently chided, not answering his question

"Why did you help me then?" Naruto asked, this time in a much lower voice, trying to channel as much chakra as he could into the tree he was standing on.

"You have something I want"

"No!" Naruto shouted "Never, I won't give it to you!"

Orochimaru stared back at Naruto, apparently unconcerned by Naruto's outburst. "I don't want anything you have Naruto-kun, I want you"

The blonde shuddered dramatically and was about to respond loudly when he was interrupted by Kabuto "He didn't mean it like that, he wants you to join his village."

Naruto looked back at them suspiciously, "What kind of village would seek out a missing-nin from Konoha and risk taking them in"

"One that is not the least bit concerned with what Konoha does in return. One that seeks out Nuke-nin that have been wronged by their former village and offers them sanctuary in it's walls whether they wish to join or they just wish for a place to lay low" Orochimaru responded.

Now that sounded tempting, Naruto had to stop himself from immediately accepting. It would not do to rush in to things "Why would you do that"

Orochimaru didn't miss a beat "Because I was wronged by my village and cast aside like nothing. I know the pain of being betrayed by that which you swore to protect. And if the shinobi staying behind my walls wish to help out every once in a while, or even join my village who am I to complain?"

Orochimaru knew that no one would believe he did it solely out of the good of his heart, and would refuse if he said it was solely for personal gain. This was a game he had played many times before.

"I know all about you Naruto-kun" The Kage of an unknown village continued "Demon container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, fled Konoha upon finding out. Upon realizing you had been lied to your entire life by the man you considered a grandfather"

Orochimaru didn't mention that he knew exactly what it was Naruto refused to give to him. That could come after he had the _jinchuuriki_ safely under his control. He dared not mark him with his _Heaven's Curse Seal_ as he had know how idea how it would react with the Kyuubi.

As much as he loved to experiment Orochimaru knew there were some things best left unknown. Whether his curse seal would react violently with the most powerful demon in existence and potentially release it from its prison was one of those things.

"How did you learn all this! Have you been stalking me!" Naruto shouted, his previous thoughts of a new home all but banished from his head when he heard the words 'Demon Container' uttered.

"I have eyes everywhere, Naruto-kun" Was the only answer he received from the snake like man, "Now, will you come with us?"

Not believing himself to have much of a choice in the matter Naruto slowly nodded "Just to stay there for a while though. I don't know if I ever want to join another village"

Orochimaru merely nodded, a smirk creeping its way across his face.

Naruto jumped back down to the forest floor and headed back to his equipment and picked up his bag and scroll. After strapping his weights back on he nodded towards his new host "I'm ready to go"

"Excellent," Orochimaru replied, taking to the trees and waiting for his newest acquisition to follow before heading east at a leisurely pace.

"So," Naruto asked "What's the name of this village?"

"Otogakure, The Village Hidden in the Sound" The Otokage said before continuing "Tell me, Naruto-kun, what techniques do you know?"

* * *

"I would say you're as fast as Rock Lee now, Sasuke" Kakashi told the raven haired avenger, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Heh, the teme shouldn't have been broadcasting his abilities to me to copy with the _Sharingan_" Sasuke replied.

"It is not proper to copy fellow Konoha-nin's techniques normally, Sasuke, remember this" Kakashi said.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know that before," Sasuke replied before grasping his right wrist with his left hand. "But it is fortunate I did this time, I need to be that fast to effectively use the _Chidori__"_

Lightning crackled around Sasuke's hand and he looked to Kakashi before running directly at a large boulder and stuffing his hand straight into it. The _Chidori_ went through the rock like a hot knife through butter, the solid surface providing no resistance to the watered down version of the _Raikiri_, which is rumoured to be able to cut through lightning.

"Very good, what we need to work on now is your chakra capacity, I'd say your limit is two Chidori's a day" Kakashi said.

"Lets get to work then, I have just over a week" Sasuke said, still marvelling at the power of his new jutsu.

"Come down the mountain with me Sasuke, we'll be scaling back up with hand" With that Kakashi dropped over the edge of the cliff, his hands glowed blue as he easily grabbed onto a rut.

Sasuke was not far behind, slowing his decent by sliding chakra covered hands down the rock face before grabbing hold of a small ledge. Now they just had to do this another hundred or so times and they'd reach the bottom. Going down was the easy part.

Sasuke wasn't deterred in the slightest, willing to do whatever it took to achieve power. Blind ambition did have its perks.

This seemingly rigorous exercise was almost like a vacation to Kakashi who had been training with Gai for the past two months. War is hell, Kakashi was willing to go to any extremes to achieve peace. Especially if it meant not having to train with Maito Gai again.

* * *

"Again"

Sakura dropped low to the ground before coming up with a hard right uppercut. Her opponent skilfully dodged and lashed out with a quick jab. Letting the punch catch her in the shoulder she rolled with the momentum and came around with a back heel kick.

Her sparring partner easily caught her foot and whipped it hard to the right sending the pink haired kunoichi into a hard spin. Gathering her bearing she dropped in to a low stance and stared at her opponent, eyes narrowing she charged forward again and feinted a right hook. Her opponent reacted to the fake and Sakura let a triumphant smirk cross her features as she lashed out with a quick straight left.

The blow never landed as the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha reacted impossibly fast and slammed his foot into her ribs picking her up off her feet and sending her several feet through the air.

"Excellent Sakura-chan! You almost had me there!" Maito Gai shouted exuberantly.

This was far from the truth and Sakura knew it. Ridiculous as he may be, Maito Gai was a _taijutsu_ master plain and simple. Sakura doubted there was any better in Konoha including the Hokage.

Still, she appreciated the praise nonetheless.

"Combine your blooming _taijutsu_ skills with your budding _genjutsu_ skills and you truly are a spending ninja Sakura-chan!" Her newest sensei gave her his patented 'good guy pose'.

"Now, I must go run 50 laps around Konoha on my hands!" He shouted, flipping into a handstand and taking off at a pace that could be considered fast for anyone else on their feet.

"Bye, Gai-sensei" Sakura muttered.

* * *

Orichimaru gestured widely to the high wooden gate they were rapidly approaching "Welcome to Otagakure, Naruto-kun"

Naruto stared appreciatively at the village walls, they were black as night and had to have been at least 30 feet high. They wouldn't be visible at night and Naruto almost missed them in the low evening light.

Orochimaru and Kabuto strode purposefully towards the guards and said something to them in a low tone. Nodding quickly the guard gave the signal to the men working the gate.

"Come, Naruto-kun, we will find you a place to stay." Orichimaru said.

Naruto ran forward and caught up quickly. Glancing around the village the blonde took in the village where he would be staying. There were shops and stalls lining the streets and the streets were still quite busy despite the late hour.

Off aways in the distance there were towering buildings with many windows that were what Naruto guessed to be apartment buildings. Getting a better look at the stores Naruto noticed that the majority of them sold ninja equipment. Most of the people milling about the streets were armed and walked with an air of confidence that most of the shinobi of Konoha emanated.

"Are there any villagers in the village?" Naruto asked.

"Very few, only enough to keep things running smoothly, and most of those were shinobi at one time or another" Orichimaru answered.

A small smile played across Naruto's features, the shinobi had always treated him a lot better in Konoha than the villagers, "So just like, shopkeepers and maintenance workers and stuff then?"

Orochimaru nodded "Yes, but like I said, everyone in this village has had some sort of formal training, it is the best defence any village can have"

Naruto smiled in appreciation, "Konoha should do that"

"Kukuku, Konoha is blinded by peace," Orochimaru said.

"Does that mean I will get training?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru smirked, "Yes, Naruto-kun, in fact I will supervise some of your training myself."

Naruto grinned, "When do we start?"

"Such enthusiasm, meet me at the gate at 6 tomorrow morning" Orochimaru said as they entered a large building.

The receptionist immediately straightened upon seeing the Otokage and plastered a large smile across his face "Otokage-sama how may I help you"

If there was one thing the rogue Sannin loved, it was people pandering to his large ego "I was hoping you'd have a room for young Naruto-kun here," He asked.

"Of course Otokage-same, I'll tend to it myself!" The receptionist said quickly, the large smile never leaving his face.

Naruto was perplexed, how did he manage to talk with his mouth stretched like that. Deciding to wonder about another day Naruto thanked his new trainer and followed the receptionist up the stairs.

"Are you sure it is wise to train him Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as they left the hotel.

Visibly tensing Orochimaru stopped before answering "If I didn't think it wise, Kabuto-kun, I would not be doing it, would I"

"Sorry, Orochimaru-sama, I don't know what came over me" Kabuto said.

"While you are very useful you are not irreplaceable. You would do well to remember that" Orochimaru said, venom lacing his voice.

Kabuto knew this wasn't true, medics of his calibre were not common. He only knew of one person who was more talented and that was Orochimaru's old teammate and fellow Sannin, The Slug Princess Tsunade. The chances of her joining Orochimaru were non-existent. Still, the young medic knew not to push his luck.

"Hai, I am sorry"

Naruto jumped out of bed as soon as his alarm went off, eager to begin his training. He had already told Orochimaru about all of his techniques besides _Rasengen_, deciding it best to have at least one ace in the hole just in case. Having slept in his clothes Naruto just had to strap his equipment on before rushing down the stairs.

When he was back in the lobby he headed over to the receptionists desk to inquire about getting something to eat.

"Is there anywhere close by that serves good breakfast?"

The receptionist looked up from her desk, recognition dawning on her face as he saw who had spoken to him.

"You're the kid Otokage-sama brought in last night, right?"

It was a different person than last night and Naruto wondered how they knew him.

"Umm, yeah."

She gave a pretty smile and a light, tinkling laugh.

"Niisan said you would be coming by, there is a hotel restaurant just to your left,"

Naruto smiled and thanked her, thinking it odd that such a secluded village would have a hotel. He would ask someone about it later. For now, breakfast was the only thing on his mind.

After getting a quick breakfast and ran off towards the village gate, not wanting to be late. He was surprised to see Orichimaru already there, waiting for him.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, you are early"

Naruto stopped in front of the Snake Sannin, happy to hear he wasn't late.

"So are you Orichamru-sensei!"

A small frown played across the Otokage's lips. He desperately hoped _this_ student turned about better than his last.

He gestured for the _jinchuuriki_ to follow him and walked off at a casual pace.

"From what you have told me you already have a strong base in _Ninjutsu_ but I know nothing of your other skills.

From the tone of his voice it was quite obvious that this man couldn't stand knowing _nothing_ about anything, even something he couldn't possibly know about like Naruto's skill set.

Naruto put a hand behind his head and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I know a bit of the _taijutsu_ they taught in academy"

Orchimaru shook his head slightly; from his experience in academy the so called style they taught was more just learning how to throw a punch and kick properly then anything resembling an actual style.

"I will teach you my own style then, the academy teaches nothing but the basics"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up and he stared at his sensei, mouth gaping.

"You were a Konoha ninja?"

The legendary ninja paused for a few moments before answering.

"Kukuku, yes, a rather well known actually. Tell me, have you heard of the Legendary Sannin?"

Naruto shook his head, the title didn't ring any bells. He shrugged his shoulders and thought back to the Academy. He hadn't paid a huge amount of attention and recalling anything but what the subjects were was proving to be difficult.

"No, I haven't"

A rather ugly looked crossed Orichamaru's face, as if he had expected the young blonde to know all about them. Perhaps the subject of the trio had become taboo after he was exiled and the other two left the village to live their lives as wanderers. He run his tongue along his lips and continued walking for quite some time before giving his student an answer.

"Our legacy seems to have faded in recent times. We were students of the Sandaime Hokage and each of us were considered to be Kage level by the time we were 20 years old. I was the frontrunner for the position of the Yondaime but it was stolen from me by that fool Jiraiya's student"

He finished his explanation with such venom in his voice that Naruto was afraid to ask anything else about it. As much as he wanted to know about Hokage-jiji he didn't think it best to press his sensei on the matter.

While the blonde harboured some rather angry feelings towards the Sandaime he couldn't hate him. He didn't believe that he would hide all that from him without a reason. He didn't leave Konoha out of anger towards the Hokage but out of temptation and anger towards the village as a whole.

When they reached a training area that didn't look much different from the ones in Konoha but with less trees they stopped.

Orochimaru looked towards his newest project and beckoned for him to attack.

"Come at me with everything. I must gauge your skill,"

Naruto put the large scroll on his back down with his bag and dropped to a ready position momentarily before launching towards the Sannin and throwing a wild punch.

He stumbled forward as his blow was easily dodged. Turning he rushed forwards again and attempted the same thing with similar results.

"Kukuku, you are fast, Naruto-kun, this is good."

Orochimaru chuckled inwardly, while training a genin was going to be a headache it would be more than worth it to secure the Nine Tails power. Once he had the _jin__c__huuriki's_ own skill and chakra up to a point where he would have some semblance of control over the ever grateful boy he would begin teaching him to draw on the Kyuubi's power and control it.

It wasn't something he had prior experience with but he had a fairly solid idea of what he needed to do. Holding Konoha's dirty little secret within his grasp was satisfying, more so then he thought it would be. Revenge really is a dish best served cold. He had waited 15 years for this but now the cards were all stacked against Konoha.

"Umm, sensei?" Naruto said "You ok there?"

Orochimaru snapped out of his silent revelry and looked down towards his newest _weapon _who had an eager look on his face.

Drifting off slightly once more upon seeing the miniature Yondaime lookalike Orochimaru's mouth spread into a large smirk.

Destroying Konoha with the Yondaimes legacy by his side, in their greatest bloodline's last loyal members body.

Could life be any more beautiful?


End file.
